The Mobster And The Princess
by ZoeWhoWaited
Summary: Princess Abigal is a young woman slowly drowning under the pressure of a sexist and suffocating royal system. Sonny Corinthos is the dangerous mafia boss who wants nothing more than to love and protect her. This is their story. Sonny C./OC. Rated for adult scenes in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I amin no way connected to General Hospital and I am making no profit off of this story.

Author's Note: This is my first General Hospital fic in almost a decade. Sonny will be paired with an OFC in this story. If this isn't your cup of tea please turn back now. I used to be a die hard Sonny / Alexis shipper but the show is slowly destroying both legendary characters. Because of this l have decided to create my own female character in an AU storyline. Imagine the Sonny in this story as the Sonny we all knew and loved in the 90's, pre-Carly. And finally, no, Cotia is not a real country. I made it up.

CHAPTER ONE

Princess Abigal took a deep breath, put on a polite smile and stepped out of the diplomatic limo With a helping hand from her twelve year old little brother Prince Erik. This was Abigal's first time being the senior most member of the royal family on a good will tour. Her father King Alexander of Cotia, a small but mighty country in Western Europe, had been in very poor health for the past few years and with her mother Queen Charlotte already passed on, Abigal was forced to take on more and more of her father's duties as ruler. Abigal was the first born. Heir to the Cotiaian throne. At only nineteen Abigal was only too aware that some time in the very near future her father was going to die and she would be left to care for Erik and her country alone. The good thing about taking on her father's workload was that she was kept so busy that she very rarely had time to worry. She was currently on the last leg of a four month goodwill tour of the United States. The tour had focused on the smaller city and towns in order to promote better trade with Cotia, a country known for its small farming towns. The tour's last stop was a two-week stay in Port Charles, New York. The Cotiaian government was hoping to gain a contract with the American government to use the docks in Port Charles for imports. Abigal and Erik were scheduled to visit the local hospital, a local Catholic church, a children's home, a free clinic, and finally a tour of a coffee warehouse. This didn't even include the many parties and balls the palace had promised they would attend.

As the small group, with royal bodyguards flanking them on all sides, made their way down the sidewalk in front of the Metro Court Hotel she and Erik shook hands with and stopped to talk to as many people as they could. The sidewalk was packed with so many people trying to catch a glimpse of the visiting royalty that you could no longer see the ground. When they finally made it into the safety and quiet of the hotel lobby their group was met by a bottle blonde wearing an expensive and perfectly tailored pantsuit.

"Princess Abigal, Prince Erik, welcome to the Metro Court Hotel. My name is Carly Jax. My husband and I own this hotel." She was laying it on thick. "We are so honored that you have chosen to stay with us. The entire fiftieth floor has been made up for your comfort. If you need anything at all please just tell a member of our staff."

Abigal mentally rolled her eyes. This woman was such a brown noser. "Thank you so much Mrs. Jax. I'm sure we will be very comfortable." Abigal said with a rehearsed politeness that had been drilled into her since birth.

Thankfully the pompous woman didn't feel the need to stick around and chat and they were soon standing and waiting on the elevator.

"That Jax woman had to have married well. With all those flashy jewels she has to be overcompensating for a lack of something as a child." Erik leaned over and whispered to his sister.

Abigal's mouth fell open. While an educated and wise beyond the years of a twelve-year-old observation it was not something you said in public. Hearing a man softly laughing she turned and saw a man with his back to them facing the other bank of elevators. He had slicked back jet-black hair and was wearing an expensive Italian suit. Turning her attention back to her brother she smacked him upside the back of his head.

"You don't talk about people like that in public." She scolded as the golden doors opened and they stepped into the lift. "The press has already nicknamed you Erik the Terrible. We don't need them hearing you insulting our host while we're on foreign soil."

Erik had made quite a name for himself in his short life. At the age of two the press had snapped a picture of Erik making faces at the Queen of England during a dinner to welcome the old woman to Cotia. When he was seven he had escaped from under the watchful eyes of his nanny and bodyguards. He had hidden in a tree in the palace gardens reading Superman comic books for over six hours while the entire country had been placed on high alert and told that its young prince was missing. Their father had gone ballistic when he had finally come down. Erik had been forced to go before the country on live television and apologize to the people for causing a national panic. Finally Erik's latest public embarrassment had come just last year when the President of the United States and First Lady had made their first official visit to Cotia. CNN cameras had caught him rolling his eyes at the First Lady as she gave a speech on healthy eating. Luckily no one besides Abigal had heard him refer to the woman as a "food nazi.".

All in all the Cotiaian people shook their heads and laughed at their marauding young prince but were all extremely thankful that Erik had not been born first.

"So what, I should only insult people behind closed doors?" Erik smirked. "So much for royal honor and honesty."

Abigal heard the mystery man laugh again as the golden doors closed and she smacked her brother again.

Two hours later in the Royal Suite sat a most un-royal site. Abigal and Erik sat in front of the television in the living room in jeans and sweaters eating greasy cheeseburgers and watching one of those stupid entertainment news programs that focused on fluff pieces.

"I can't believe they just devoted an entire half hour to making a list of celebrities that would make a good match for you. Do they really think Robert Pattinson would be able to handle being a king? He could barely look you in the eye when we met him at that charity event in LA." Erik laughed as he popped a French fry in his mouth.

Abigal rolled her eyes. "Like their suggestion of Johnny Depp was any better? The man's in his fifties and really hot but really weird."

"You know you have to start thinking of marriage soon sis." Erik said seriously. "By law you know you have to be married by age twenty-one or you forfeit the throne."

"I know," Abigal sighed as she lost her appetite. She really needed some air.

Abigal pushed open the door that led to the roof of the hotel and stepped out into the cool fall evening air. It had taken almost an hour to convince her bodyguard Brick that it was safe for her to go alone. In the end she had compromised and agreed to allow Brick to stand on the inside of the door while she caught a few precious moments alone.

Walking to the ledge of the roof she dug a pack of Newport cigarettes and Bic lighter out of the back pocket of her jeans and lit up. Taking a deep puff she slowly began to relax as the calming poison filled her lungs. Abigal didn't smoke often... only when stressed. No one knew of her habit. Abigail looked at it as her way of secretly rebelling against her father and the palace. She was always the good little princess, doing as she was told without question. No one would expect her to smoke.

"A princess as beautiful as you shouldn't smoke." A deep, husky voice from behind her made Abigal jump and drop her cigarette over the edge.

Slowly turning around she came face to face with the most handsome man that she had ever seen. He was of average height with cinnamon skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. The Italian suit he was wearing did nothing to hide the fact that he had a nice body. The suit also gave away the fact that this was the mystery man who had laughed at Erik's smartass comments at the elevators.

Abigal gave him a sheepish smile. "I don't suppose you could keep the smoking thing between us do you?"

The man took a step closer to her. "No problem querida." He smiled at her and Abigal's heart almost stopped when he used the Spanish endearment at the same time she noticed he had dimples. "What are you doing up here all alone?"

"I needed a few minutes alone to be a normal person instead of a princess," Abigal answered honestly. "What about you?"

"Hiding from Carly Jax." The man laughed. "My company's holding a charity ball here tomorrow night to raise money for AID's research. Your little brother hit the nail on the head. The woman's a brown noser from hell and is driving me insane."

Abigal chuckled. "You work for Corinthos Coffee?" She asked. Her and Erik were to be the guests of honor at the ball.

The man laughed. "You could say that. I own Corinthos Coffee. The name's Sonny, Sonny Corinthos." He held out his hand.

"Princess AbigaI Grace Genovi of Cotia" She held out her hand. "But my friends call me Abby."

"Am I allowed to call you Abby?" Sonny took her hand and instead of shaking it he laid a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I do believe America is a free country Mr. Corinthos." Abigal found herself flirting with the handsome latin man. "Plus your company makes my favorite Kona Blend Coffee so I'm likely to let you call me anything.'' She joked.

Before Sonny had a chance to respond Brick poked his head out the door.

"Ma'am," He bowed his head. "The King has requested that you phone him at the palace as soon as you can."

Abigal sighed.

"Time to put your tiara back on?" Sonny gave her a warm smile.

"Looks like it," Abigal nodded and began making her way towards the door.

''Hey Abby," Sonny called to her.

Abigal got butterflies in her stomach at his use of her nickname. "Yeah Sonny?"

"Save a dance for me tomorrow night querida?"

Abigal smiled and bit her lip. "I'm looking forward to it Sonny."

TBC

Please let me know what you thought. I'll be updating every week. I'm also looking for a beta reader so please message me if you're interested.


End file.
